


The Hunter of the Forest

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):Water splash: https://freesound.org/people/soundscalpel.com/sounds/110393/Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.This script is part of the Zodiac Project posted on r/GoneWildAudio. This is the M4F version of the Sagittarius sign.





	The Hunter of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Water splash: https://freesound.org/people/soundscalpel.com/sounds/110393/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> This script is part of the Zodiac Project posted on r/GoneWildAudio. This is the M4F version of the Sagittarius sign.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

I sense a new challenger approaching. What a rare occurrence.

Congratulations, brave one. For making it so far.

I hope you’re a skilled archer. Otherwise, you need to catch up quickly.

I love how the forest looks at night. When the moon rises, true hunters shine.

The darkness is my cover, and the moonlight is the only guidance I need.

Get yourself geared up. I have quite the collection over here. 

Interesting choice. A reflex bow with bamboo limbs. A word of warning, I would stay away from those silver arrowheads. Their reflections might expose you.

Great. Now let’s head for the woods. I hope the deer are out tonight.

[short pause]

You see those tracks? They’re not even frozen yet; must‘ve been from less than an hour ago.

Take the lead. Show me what makes you a hunteress. If you bring home a pair of golden antlers tonight, that’d be more than enough to pass your trial. 

You need to be more cautious. We’re close. I could almost smell them.

Stay away from the scrubs. You’re making for too much noise.

[He talks in a quiet, hushed voice]

Well done, explorer. You certainly know how to stalk your prey.

There they are. Two majestic creatures sipping water from the pond. Their golden antlers glowing underneath the moonlight.

Steady your breath. I’ll aim for the further one and you can take care of the other.

On my mark. Ready, set...

[alerted] Wait. Something’s wrong here.

Do you see that bush over there? The one with red dots in them?

I’m not seeing things, am I?

[scared] Shit, werewolves! Run!

Are you fucking deaf? Don’t mind me, just go!

[grunts angrily] Don’t you dare get those claws on me, you filthy beast!

[panting and catching his breath]

That… That was a nice shot.

No, I’m alright. He didn’t even scratch my skin.

Good thing you brought the silver arrowheads. I’m glad you didn’t take my advice on that.

You’re right. We should get away as soon as possible. There might be more heading this way.

[short pause]

Hey, um. Thanks for saving my life. I mean it.

You don’t need to worry about the trial. You passed with flying colours.

I’m not sure about you, but running through the forest made me all sweaty and exhausted.

[flirty] You want to join me in the lake for a bath?

Come on, I promise you’ll love it. 

[SFX: Water splash]

Sorry, did I catch you off guard? [chuckles]

Let’s get these dirty clothes off you. I’ll dry them by the campfire later, don’t worry about it.

I go for a swim here quite often. The view is amazing, but it does get lonely sometimes.

It’s great to have someone for company, even just for one night.

[kisses and making out]

Consider this a little gift for saving me earlier.

Oops. My shirt is soaking wet now. I guess that I'll just have to take it off.

It's only practical, you see. Or maybe, maybe… (whisper) I'm just teasing you to make a move.

[moans] Yeah, babe. You can wrap your arms around me. 

[kissing]

Oh, your hands are getting naughty now. Going where they shouldn’t go.

I see. You’re more interested in my cock.

[passionate kisses]

Oh, don’t act so surprised. Have you never been fingered underwater before?

Stroking you is so much better this way. Doesn't the water feel good around your excited little pussy? 

And you don’t want me to let go. You want me to tease that wonderful cunt of yours, to get ready for the main act.

[laugh] Ohh someone is sensitive, I see.

It must be torture when I run my fingertips over your slit like that. Just the tiniest sensation makes you squirm.

I want you to beg for it. Tell me how pent-up you are, and how desperate you are to have me inside you. 

Mmm. That’s more like it. I’m driving you crazy just by touching you. Can you even imagine what sex would feel like?

Luckily, you’re about to find out. 

[moans as he inserts]

It’s just… Such a perfect fit for me. 

Oh, you feel so good around my cock. 

Wrap your legs around me. Tighter. 

I never knew the water could be so sensual. I can feel the pressure disappearing under me, as I slide myself inside you. 

You just lie back and relax… While I take your tight little pussy as my own.

[moans from pleasure]

Fuck, I can’t believe I’m so close already.

Why don’t we try something else, sweetie?

I hope your lung capacity is good enough. Get ready. Take a deep breath then dive down.

[moans] You’re a clever girl. You know exactly where I want your mouth.

It went straight to my cock, and started licking and caressing it.

I hope you can taste my precum, even underwater. It's too good to be wasted.

No, I’m holding your head down. You can’t come up for air until I cum.

My pleasure matters more than you suffocating, okay? So, you’d better make me cum.

[loud moans] That’s it! Keep doing that. That’s amazing!

[Improv some moaning until orgasm]

[chuckles] Good job. You were down there for a long time. I can feel you were really going to town on me.

Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you in a minute. That silver arrow won’t be the only thing I'm shooting tonight.

Let me grab the pillars under the dock. Now, turn so that you're floating in the water with your bubbly ass facing towards me.

[loud moan as he inserts]

And I'll just grab your waist and take you from behind.

[moans]

Here, wrap your legs around your body. So I can push myself in… Deeper.

Fuck, this is amazing. I’ve always wanted to fuck in this position. Your pussy is the only tight connection I feel.

[some sensual moaning, then a sudden muffled gasp.]

[He comes up for air and catches her breath]

You… Dirty bitch. You should’ve warned me when you pushed my head underneath.

I’m being disobedient? You’re funny. If you think you can control me, well, I had better pound you harder because I can barely feel anything right now.

That’s it! You know I love it deep. You know I want you to give it to you.

[Loud moaning as both orgasm]

You did a great job. I guess my reverse psychology worked on you.

You are a lot stronger than you look. I have to say. [chuckles]

[romantic kisses]

I hope you never forget tonight. Not many people can say they saved a Zodiac God and then let him fuck her until she was breathless. 

Actually, are you sure you have to leave right now?

I mean, at least wait until your clothes are clean and dried off. 

You can afford to spend the night here before continuing your adventure, right? [laugh]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
